


Like Two Birds of a Feather Would Be

by idra



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sleigh Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Stiles suggests sleigh rides as a group activity, not expecting to feel so alone.  Until a certain former Alpha joins him in his sleigh.





	Like Two Birds of a Feather Would Be

**Author's Note:**

> This should've been written and posted on the 14th. But hey. Two decent length fics in one day is a good thing, right? Prompt I chose for this day was sleigh ride.

Stiles climbs in the sleigh and snuggles under the blanket, watching as Scott and Allison climb into the sleigh ahead of him. The sleigh before that is Danny and Ethan, and the one before that is Lydia and Jackson. Ahead of her is Boyd and Erica, and before that is Cora and Aiden. Stiles glances behind him and sees Malia and Liam cuddled up and behind them it’s Isaac and Kira. He sighs heavily and pulls the blanket close as the sleigh starts moving. He hears laughter and slinks down further, hating that he’s so jealous of his friends’ relationships. It’s not that he wants them not to have their relationships, he just wants a relationship of his own.

Slinking even further, he does his best to ignore the laughter around him and he tries not to feel too depressed that he’s alone, but he can’t help feeling unloved and unwanted. The sleigh ride on Christmas break had been his idea. Something for everyone to enjoy, but all of his friends had made it a couple thing instead of just a fun group thing.

He jumps when he feels the sleigh rock and he looks up, eyes widening when he sees Derek looming over him. “Sit up, Stiles,” Derek says, lifting the blanket and settling underneath. 

“What is this, some sort of pity thing?” 

“Uh, I thought the pack were gonna do a sleigh ride thing.”

“Oh. So... You didn’t have someone to bring?” 

“I might’ve wanted to just ride along with you.” Derek glances at the other sleighs. “I didn’t realize just how many couples there were in the pack. Pretty much everyone is paired off.”

“Yeah, except me,” Stiles mutters, pushing up and sitting on the opposite side of the sleigh.

Derek moves over to sit next to Stiles. “You don’t get it.” 

“Are you just here to make fun of me, Derek?” 

“No. Have you noticed that everyone is paired off, except you and me? Have you thought about why that is?” 

“Because we won’t let you date just anyone, because you have a bad history of picking women?” 

“True,” Derek says, shrugging a little. “And you?” 

“No one wants to date a nerdy guy who has a tendency to flail around and knock things over?” 

“There’s someone out there who wants exactly that, even though you don’t do that much anymore.”

“Yeah right. Who would want me?” 

“I would,” Derek says, placing his hand over Stiles’ on the seat. “I don’t expect you to believe me right away, but there is a reason I haven’t tried dating since we’ve been back together as a pack. It’s not that I don’t want to date anyone. I just realized what I’d been wanting all along. That something is you. I’ll make you believe me, one way or another.”

Stiles stares up at Derek, frowning at the older man. “You’re full of shit.” 

“No, really, I’m not. But I know you don’t believe me right now and that’s fine. I’ll find a way to make you believe me.” Derek leans over, kissing Stiles’ temple before he gets to his feet and hops out of the sleigh. “See you soon, Stiles.” 

Stiles frowns as he watches Derek fade into the distance and he shakes his head, hating that he’s actually considering that Derek might be serious. He settles down for the rest of the sleigh ride, then when the pack is all done with the sleigh ride, he suggests going back to his place for hot cocoa and coffee and cookies. Everyone agrees and piles into their respective vehicles, heading to the Stilinski household. 

A few weeks later, the pack is dragging Stiles back out for another sleigh ride. This one is more seasonal, in that it starts snowing before they get to the sleigh ride place. Stiles watches everyone pair off and he rolls his eyes before he goes to settle in the last sleigh. The driver turns and frowns at him. “You by yourself, kid?” 

Opening his mouth to speak, Stiles can only squeak when Derek swings into the sleigh. “No, he’s not. Sorry I’m late. Scott didn’t tell me when you were leaving, so I had to put on some speed to catch up.” Derek winks at Stiles. “Come on, Stiles.” Derek grabs the blanket and wraps it around Stiles, then settles under it next to him, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “How are you?” 

“Cold. I can’t remember the last time it snowed in Beacon Hills.” Stiles moves closer, licking his lips. “Why are you here, Derek?” he asks as the sleigh takes off, the horse clip clopping along.

“I told you last time. I want to be with you. Look, I get that it’s a little weird, considering I’ve only dated women that you know of. But look at my track record. I want someone who I know is going to be there for me and with me. You’re the only person since my family died who has actually bothered to put me first in their life. And don’t try to give me some noble shit about friendship and that’s what friends do, because I’ve watched the other friendships and relationships in the pack.” Derek wiggles around until he and Stiles are facing each other more. He makes Stiles look at him. “You’re the only one. You’re the heart of this pack, no matter what anyone else says. You’re the one who puts your heart, your soul, your mind, your body on the line for this pack every time. You’re the reason I came back to Beacon Hills. You’re the reason I’m alive right now and you know it. Stop thinking of yourself as a hundred and forty pounds of fragile bones and pale skin. You are so much more than that. You’ve filled out amazingly. Your shoulders are ridiculous, you’re just the right amount of muscle. I love how pale you are, because your moles stand out so beautifully and I want to draw constellations from them.” Derek lifts Stiles’ hands and kisses his knuckles. “And these things are ridiculous, and I want them on me. Everywhere on me.”

Stiles shudders a little. “Derek...” 

“Shhh. Let me speak. Everything about you is what I want in a partner. You’re handsome, funny, a little nerdy, smarter than anyone gives you credit for, but the most important thing? Your heart. You give so much of yourself and it honestly feels like you get so little in return. Let me take care of you now? Let me be there for you now?”

Stiles bites his lip and nods, leaning up and kisses Derek. He keeps it soft, and Derek takes his cue from Stiles, just gently holding Stiles’ face as their lips slide sweetly against each other. Stiles pulls back, licking his lips. “Wow.”

Derek chuckles a little and nods. “Yeah, it was definitely wow.”

“I think I like this sleigh ride thing.”

Derek grins and shifts back in his seat so that he can wrap his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and still see where they’re going. Stiles settles against Derek’s side and Derek smiles when he listens to Stiles’ heartbeat settle as they make their way down the trail. He can’t wait to show Stiles just how good he can be for him.


End file.
